


Oh My Dear Lord

by its_siv



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Apocalypse!Erik/First Class!Erik, Blowjobs, Charles is topping them both from the bottom, Double Penetration, E thinks Erik is pretty okay sue me, I had to do it, It's two Eriks and one Charles okay, M/M, Narcissism?, Selfcest, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_siv/pseuds/its_siv
Summary: “You have to go back, Erik,” Jean finally spoke, looking between him and the body in his arms. The storm didn’t seem the phase her, nothing did. And quite frankly, it would be terrifying if what she said hadn’t intrigued him. What did she mean, go back where?“What-?”“I will send you there. Fix this. The future cannot survive without Charles Xavier.”





	1. I was a good guy, but I was the worst type

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea that I've been toying with for a while. Basically, Charles dies to Apocalypse and this completely destroys E. Jean, in her Dark Phoenix form (yes this isn't following canon, I know), sends E back to the beach on Cuba so that he can reverse the damage he's done. In order to (try to) avoid confusion, the general rule of thumb is that E = Older/Apocalypse Erik and just Erik = Younger/First Class Erik. I hope that makes sense! 
> 
> Big thanks to Erja (IrxnStrxnge on AO3) and Fitz (Fitzcarraldo on AO3) for giving me the inspiration to write this! They're super supportive (even if Erja's support consists of constantly yelling at me to write things)! I appreciate them both and thank them for looking over my things! This fic is going to be three chapters, the first being angst, the second being purely Erik/E and the third being Erik/E/Charles.

It all happened so fast. Apocalypse was dead, but at what cost? What had they given up in order to make it so? It wasn’t worth it, E decided, crouched down and clutching Charles’ lifeless body in his arms. Everything, they’d taken everything. He’d trade the entire world to get him back, watch everything fall to the ruin and slaughter of Apocalypse’s madness if that’s what it took. Everyone he’d ever cared about, everyone he’d ever changed for- gone. The barrier of metal scraps and dirt hadn’t stopped whirling around him and Charles’ body since Apocalypse had fallen to Jean. He didn’t care about them, didn’t care who won, he didn’t care, _he didn’t care-_

“Please don’t go,” E sobbed, gripping Charles’ lifeless body tight to his chest. This was his fault, this was all his fault. He should’ve fought harder for him, he should’ve stopped Apocalypse himself. But he was weak, he’d lost everything he ever loved for being weak. Why? Why was this his fate? What had he done to deserve such a story, what had he done to become apart of such a tragedy? His scream to the sky couldn’t be heard over the metal storm swirling around them, only getting more violent by the second. Rage and pain, that was what brought out his strength. And he hated it, would’ve traded anything to have Charles reply to him. Anything, even if it was the man telling him he hated him. He didn’t think Charles was even capable of hate, didn’t think the telepath had it in him to hate anyone. If only he could’ve told him that, that he would change anything if he could just have him back. 

But Charles hadn’t answered for a long time, or maybe it’d only been a few minutes, he had no concept of the passage of time. Hours could’ve gone by, he wouldn’t have moved from the spot. The tears were dripping down his cheeks now, he was sure he looked a mess. Choking out words that he wasn't even sure were coherent sentences, mutterings swapping between German and English. Why not him? He deserved to die, not Charles. Take him, not Charles, _please_ not Charles.

  
He looked up when a presence stepped through the metal storm he’d surrounded himself with, and there was only one mutant strong enough to push through it right now with his pain at the worst it's ever been. Jean. E swallowed thickly at the way her eyes glowed, not fearing what it was she’d come to do to him. Hopefully, she’d put him out of his misery and kill him, especially since he had nothing left. Not a thing, and he wondered if the angels would allow him to see Charles in heaven. If demons were allowed in, if only for a second. He just wanted to see him breathing again, see that he was content and happy. He didn’t bother to flick any metal at Jean in defense, though the glow on her features told him that he was speaking to Dark Phoenix. Not Jean Grey. 

“You have to go back, Erik,” Jean finally spoke, looking between him and the body in his arms. The storm didn’t seem the phase her, nothing did. And quite frankly, it would be terrifying if what she said hadn’t intrigued him. What did she mean, go back where?  
  
“What-?”

“I will send you there. Fix this. The future cannot survive without Charles Xavier.”  
_  
_

* * *

Before so much as another word could be uttered out of E’s lips, his vision went black and the world he knew was gone in the blink of an eye. How had she-? He blinked and looked around at his surroundings, eyebrows furrowed when he felt sand on his knees. His entire attire had changed, regular clothes that he’d worn before Apocalypse had found him, ‘enhanced’ him into one of the four horsemen. He stood slowly, looking around the beach he was on. Why was this place so familiar? Why did he feel so uneasy when the feeling of deja vu washed over him? He shouldn’t be here, he really shouldn’t. This was unnatural. 

The sound of the cannons firing made E tense, eyes wide as he realized where he was. Cuba. The place it all began. The vegetation was thick around him, he was a good distance from where he’d tried to throw the missiles back at the humans. Where he… hurt someone he cared the most for. Panic flooded through him as he took off through the forest, listening to Charles begging him, pleading for him not to do it. He can almost feel the moment his attitude changes, the moment the memories of the Holocaust overcome him. His mother, his father. He was linked to this place, whether he wanted to be or not.

_They’re just following orders._

A very poor choice of words, in hindsight, but he can hardly blame Charles for his faults when he himself has many more. He was closer now, panting heavily but he refused to stop running. This was what Jean had meant, he had to go back and stop the moment he ruined Charles Xavier’s life. The things he could do if E hadn’t taken his legs from him, if he hadn’t _ruined_ him. Not again, this future would know a better fate than what he knew. That pain and suffering, never again. 

“Erik, release them!”

He doesn’t. He wouldn’t have if Charles had hesitated in tackling him.

“No!” 

E can see it in the distance now, can hear them closer than before. He’s panting, heavily, and he’s momentarily glad for the turmoil. Charles won’t feel his mind, won’t mistake it for the actual Erik’s and try to overtake him. Not when he was so close to fixing it. He wanted to intervene now, but he needed to stay patient. To wait for the right moment. He had one chance. 

He was close enough now to see the two of them fighting, to see him hitting Charles across the face hard. He hadn’t wanted to hurt him, he really hadn’t. E had always wanted Charles by his side, even after all these years. He now understood that their disagreement on these issues, it didn’t need to divide them. It couldn’t divide them, he refused to see Charles die because of it again. He’d never leave his side, come hell or high water. Seeing him here, seeing him _walking and alive._ It was nearly enough to make E’s eyes water, a feeling he quickly pushed down. Not now. 

It was the firing of the gun that sprung E into action, had him taking off from behind the cover of the wreckage. The submarine he’d killed Shaw in, that wasn’t something he regretted. It was hurting Charles that he’d take back thousands of times over. Moira’s bullets were useless against him, she must’ve known this. This was a mere distraction, one that’s going to go severely wrong without his intervention.

The bullet was flicked to the side at speeds that were inhuman, but E had spent nights and nights living through nightmares of this moment. He could catch it. And catch it he did, stopping all of the bullets that Erik tried to flick away along with the ones Moira kept shooting. It’s hardly a strain for him yet, for someone whose power has been unlocked by loss after loss. His ability immediately triumphed over Erik’s in controlling the missiles, stopping them in their place. Right before they touched the human’s ships, teeth gritting in concentration. The moment that Erik turned to look at the intruder, eyes widening at the sight of himself- that was when E took his chance. 

A swipe of his hand upwards had the helmet off of Erik’s head, floating in the air and resisting his grip to try and pull it back down. It wasn’t easy, even with E’s potential, to focus on all these things at once. But seeing those impossibly blue eyes of Charles on him once again, he’d push through any sort of torment to see them saved, to see them full of _happiness._ What he wouldn’t do to hear Charles laugh, to see him smile.  
  
“Now, Charles! Subdue him!” E shouted, teeth still grit as Erik fought back against him with all his strength. Which was by no means a pushover, and the man was quick to close in and try to fight him directly to stop his hold on the missiles. Even through the most unlikely of circumstances, Charles didn’t let him down, and almost immediately the telepath’s fingers were on his temple. Erik’s body fell to the ground unharmed by Charles’ invasion, though he’d be in a deep sleep for as long as it took. He ignored the shocked expression of those around him, the X-Men, the Hellfire Club. Those weren’t who he was here for, not really. Saving them was secondary.

E focused his attention on the missiles now, feeling Charles already starting to prod his mind in confusion. 

  
_Who are you?_

_What are you doing?_  
  
_Why do you look like him?_  
_  
_ He gave the man a small smile before pulling the missiles back, drawing them to an open area in the ocean before letting them detonate safely in the sky. No harm to human or mutant, he’d done it. He’d saved him, even if the look on Charles’ expression showed more shock than appreciation. That was fine, he could deal with that. He could explain everything to him, could let the other see into his mind and see what they become. He can’t stop the way he smiled at Charles, something true and raw and happy. For what felt like the first time in forever, E was happy. 

“Let’s get them back to the mansion. I’ll explain everything, Charles, I promise.” 

Just the man’s name on his lips made E happy, made him hopeful. That was supposed to be Charles’ trope, not his. But god, he couldn’t deny how gorgeous Charles was here, how gorgeous he’s always been. The prodding in his mind is welcomed, though he silently encouraged the telepath to wait before going any further into his memories. He was no doppelganger, this was no trick. They were safe, and for the moment, that was all that mattered.

* * *

  
The mansion felt different than E remembered it to be, but maybe that’s because he hadn’t seen it like this in a long time. It made him smile again, the simplest things that he could appreciate now that he knew the true error of his ways. Erik was out for at least another hour or so, Charles assured him, and the rest of their team seemed just as shocked as the telepath himself. But they’re dismissed in order to leave Charles and E alone, though this version of Erik wasn’t someone he was familiar with. This one was a bit broader, hair ginger, beard slightly scruffy. The most prominent difference were his eyes, the pain and sorrow that held behind them. Something that Charles would need to see to believe.

Before the man can open his mouth, E walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller and hugging him tightly. To be able to hold him like this, to see Charles walking and young and hopeful. He’d never let him down again. 

  
“What’re you- tell me what this is about,” Charles demanded, futilely trying to squirm away from E’s hold. The older released him reluctantly, though he didn’t move to make any space between them.

“I don’t know how to explain it to you, Charles, so you need to see for yourself.”

Ever so gently, E took the telepath’s hands in his own, bringing those fingers to his temples. He stared into his blue eyes while he opened his mind to Charles’ prying, watching the emotions go over the man’s face. He could feel everything that Charles saw, their fight, the loss of Charles’ legs. The loss of the mutants they’d been trying to protect, their fighting when he was rescued from Pentagon. His _arrogance._ Both of their eyes started to tear up as they got to his family, his wife and his daughter. He blinked away the blurry vision in order to see Charles better, watching as his hands shook and his breathing became uneven. Even like this, he was still so beautiful. 

It was when E held Charles’ counterpart in his arms that the man seemed to get the message, pulling back with tears flowing down his cheeks. E reached up and wiped his own, not moving to take any steps towards Charles right now. He could tell the other needed the space, needed to take in the events that would occur if they didn’t stop them. It was a long few minutes before Charles opened his mouth to talk, stumbling over a few words before he took a deep breath to regain his composure. 

“You… you poor man, how do you-? I, I didn’t know, I don’t want to see _any_ of that happen to us. To you, Erik, I can’t believe it really is you.” 

It was E’s turn to tense when Charles brushed his fingers over his cheek, forgetting what it was like to be touched in such a gentle manner. It felt like it’d been so long since he’d had a domestic life, since he’d been touched, since he’d been content and happy with himself. The reality of the situation dawned on him all too quick, a reminder of why he was actually here. To save Charles, of course, but he’d only momentarily saved him from the true threat.

“Listen to me, Charles, you have to tell the Erik of this time to leave for some time. I’m your demise, don’t you see that? All these horrible things will happen to you if I’m left near you, you cannot let it happen. You need time away from each other, you’d have left that beach paralyzed for the rest of your life if I had never intervened.” E kept his voice firm, shaking his head at the questioning look Charles sent his way. “You may think that being near him, telling him all of this- it won’t help. He needs to clear his mind, you saw what his temper is capable of. Give it time, please. I can’t see you die because of me again.”  
  
There was uncertainty in Charles’ eyes, brow furrowed as he contemplated and weighed his options. Finally, he agreed with a nod, smoothing a hand through his messy hair. “I’ll tell him after I change and shower. He can get himself clean and stay at a hotel for a while, I’ll pay for it. But you need to talk to him yourself, eventually. He isn’t going to take kindly to any of this.”  
  
E smiled humorlessly, giving a nod as he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “We’ll handle it, somehow. Don’t worry too much about it, just make it very clear that he needs to take some time for himself. You’ll convince him, you always have.”  
  
He caught a glimpse of the smile Charles sent him over his shoulder, a smile that made him uncharacteristically warm. As much worry as there was for their future, it didn’t seem like that big of an issue at the moment.  
  
Or, it hadn’t until Erik showed up uninvited outside the mansion a week later.


	2. Over my head in the landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just E and Erik fighting and then fucking. With angst, so beware if you don't wanna see two Eriks going at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know any German. Thanks, Erja.

That anger, that feeling of hatred. It was one that E knew all too well, and he could see it plastered over Erik’s features. His fists were clenched until the knuckles were white, and if looks could kill, E would’ve dropped dead on the spot. The things he was capable of, the things he would’ve  _ done  _ at that point in his life. He should’ve been scared, especially when Erik’s jaw clenched, a tell-tale sign that he was going to strike. He knew himself too well. He’d come here for Charles, it’d been an entire week with no contact after all.    
  
The first thing that flew in his direction was an entire car, he wasn’t even sure whose it was. E held a hand up to stop it, unsurprised to find a heavy force pushing against his own power. Erik was infuriated, that E saw it fit to keep him away from Charles after what had almost happened on that beach. Why couldn’t he understand? They were going to be the death of Charles if they didn’t hold back restraint, it didn’t matter how much they loved him. It wouldn’t be enough to overcome the beast that lurked beneath the surface.    
  
Wouldn’t be enough to save him.    
  
Erik’s anger and E’s sorrow clashed in the manner of their powers pushing against one another, but E could already feel his younger counterpart starting to falter. That was something Shaw had never been wrong about, that rage and pain brought out the strength in them. If that was what he wanted to call it, since E never found any strength in losing everything that was close to him. He felt… hollow, not strong.    
  
The car was smashed to bits between their force against one another, dropping to the ground while Erik’s glare met E head on. He was stronger than him, but he didn’t plan to cause any real harm to his younger self. No, he hadn’t known much better at this point, couldn’t begin to understand what losing everything twice was like. Having it happen once was bad enough, he was determined to see that history didn’t repeat itself. Even if he had to go through himself to do so.    
  
Erik was on him in seconds, hard punches that were blocked but not countered by E, more so allowing the other to wear himself out. It would happen eventually, he couldn’t fight forever. Not focusing on the man in front of him got E hit right across the jaw, reeling back and holding his cheek as a small stream of blood went down his lip. He’d never been weak, that was for certain. The debris of the car was lifted once more, the sharpest parts aimed for E’s throat when they soared through the air. He recovered himself enough in time to stop them, letting them hover around him before they slowly turned back to Erik himself.    
  
“I guess I’d forgotten how annoying I could be,” E thought aloud, that only succeeding in making Erik fight for control over the metal debris surrounding him. The pieces were sharp enough to no doubt kill on impact, but neither of them would be dying here. Even if E recognized the gaze in Erik’s eyes as murderous, that he wouldn’t hesitate. He had to know that he himself couldn’t be harmed, but the older version of Erik didn’t necessarily need to exist for the younger one to continue. Was he always this bloodthirsty? Though to be fair, he  _ was  _ trying to keep Charles away from him, and that was the very reason E had returned in the first place. To try and protect him from the one thing that had brought him so much pain, which was them. If only he could get Erik to understand that.   
  
They were on one another in seconds, a constant fight for control over the metal that was dancing around them, so dangerously close to breaking skin. A fight that E eventually came out on top of, slamming him into the wall of the school. It was enough to have Erik reeling, giving E complete control over the metal around them. The first thing he did was restrain the man’s hands behind his back with spare metal, preventing any cheap shots from getting through. But the most important thing to restrain was Erik’s mind, to prevent him from getting fueled by anger once more. No metal around the younger seemed to respond to him, locked down by E himself. He could see the look in Erik’s eyes, how much he absolutely  _ despised  _ being at anyone’s mercy. They’d promised, never again. And yet here he was, overpowered by a more hopeless version of himself.    
  
“This is being done for his own good-”   
  
“Don’t talk to me about what’s good for him!” Erik interrupted, snapping at him before E could even finish his sentence. God, he was fucking  _ stubborn  _ in his youth, wasn’t he?    
  
“Enough!”    
  
Before he could comprehend what he was doing, E had grabbed Erik by the chin, forcing them to look into one another’s eyes. The same, on the outside, but on the inside? There was far more sadness in E’s eyes, so… empty. Nothing to fight for, no one to stand by. They could be better than this, they could  _ fix  _ this. If only he could get it through his own thick skull. Erik was trying to pull away from the grip, futilely considering the metal binding his wrists took away control of his hands. He’d tried to kick, but E was on him in seconds, pressed so close that Erik couldn’t even get his knee up to shove him back. When he tried to turn his head away, the older forced him to look back, free hand grabbing at Erik’s hair and pulling his head backwards. He was pinned completely against the wall, nowhere for him to go, the only way out being mercy to E’s rage. Vulnerable to himself.    
  
“Look at me! Look at what happens to us! And you still have the nerve to fight me, all because I’m keeping him  _ away  _ from you?! You know what you are, you know why we lose everything we ever touch! Say it.”    
  
Erik snarled at that, defiant to the end as he tried to throw his weight forward, to drive his forehead into E’s nose and send him skidding backwards. But it didn’t work, if anything his thrashing only made E pin him harder into the wall, tighten the metal harsh enough to where Erik wondered if the bones in his wrists would snap. He clenched his jaw and glared instead, deciding that if he couldn’t get out of his older counterpart’s grasp- he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing him admit anything either. He wasn’t right, whatever he’d done in his timeline, Erik wouldn’t make those mistakes. Wrong, wrong,  _ wrong- _   
  
“He dies.”   
  
E could see the way that Erik’s breath hitched, the way every muscle in his body went rigid. He could deny it to everyone else, could pretend he didn’t care as deeply as he did for Charles. Like he didn’t love him, like Charles wasn’t the only person who ever gave him anything worth fighting for. So full of compassion, of  _ understanding.  _ Things they’d been stranger to at the time. There had been few people who could love them, to look past the monster that dwelled beneath their skin, begging to be let out. And they’d failed all of them, had to watch helplessly as they died. Their mother, their wife, their daughter,  _ Charles. _   
  
“I watched it happen. And we were helpless to stop it, do you hear me? It all starts back to what you do here, how much pain you inflict on him and he still has the heart to care for you through it. We don’t deserve him, we don’t deserve  _ anything.  _ What are we? Admit it,” E bit out, tears welling in his eyes at the thought of it. His voice didn’t hold the same amount of authority as it did at the beginning, a false sense of calmness. It held pain, more than Erik had ever known, more than he would ever know if he could just get him to see. “What. Are. We.”   
  
“Monsters,” Erik finally sobbed, going lax in E’s grip while his body shook. The thought of Charles dying alone had broken his heart in two, if only he knew the rest of it. The younger’s head hung low and E almost seemed to forget that he still had a hand in his hair. But the grip was different from earlier, not commanding or painful almost… gentle. Soothing. He combed his fingers through the strands, somewhat of a fond smile on his lips at seeing how long his hair had been at one point. Only a trace of stubble on Erik’s face, as opposed to the light beard that was starting to show on E’s. They were the same and yet so different, whether Erik seemed to realize this or not. Probably not, but it had taken this much pushing just to get him to understand that E was not his enemy.    
  
“Look at me.” E’s voice was soft, not the same command that the words held either. To his surprise, Erik did, looking up with eyes that were shining with tears. Not much unlike his own, though a few slid down Erik’s cheeks when he blinked. There was a sad smile on E’s lips, reaching up with his other hand and wiping them away. “Understand something, Erik. I am not your enemy. I’m here to help you, to stop you from making the mistakes that I did.” The metal uncurled from Erik’s wrists at E’s whim, the metal scraps of the car dropping to the ground around them. He didn’t step away from where he had Erik pressed into the wall, and the younger didn’t seem like he really wanted to move either. They needed to talk about these things anyway, in a time where Erik’s defenses were torn down and he didn’t feel the need to be overly hostile. After the events of the beach, of thwarting their entire plan by stopping the missiles that were launching at the humans, E obviously hadn’t started out on Erik’s good side. But after having the truth nearly beat into his head, the younger seemed as if he’d finally listen. 

“Listen,” E insisted, tone still keeping its gentle demeanor. “On that beach, Charles becomes paralyzed from the waist down because of us. A bullet, it hits his spinal cord and does irreparable damage to him. Because of  _ us.  _ We try so hard to protect him, to keep him with us without realizing that the most detrimental thing that he’s ever come across has been beside him since that night with the submarine.” 

  
That made Erik wince visibly, shaking his head in disbelief. But as opposed to earlier, he didn’t jump to immediately deny it. “Why? Why would something like that happen?”    
  
“Ignorance, we became so focused on our goal to save mutants that we lost sight of the one mutant we care the most for. If I had not stopped the bullet when I did, we’d been in an entirely different situation. But now, he’ll keep being able to walk, he won’t trade his ability to know what it’s like to walk again. You have to understand, this is where the problems started. If we’re to fix anything, they have to end here.” E’s tone was a mixture of firm and caring as if he were speaking to a child. And in truth, this was the very tone he’d used with his daughter whenever she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t have. Yelling, that solved nothing, keeping an even tone always worked better in getting a point across. Especially if he was trying to appeal to himself, they’d never responded well to being barked orders at. It reminded them too much of Shaw and his experimentations.   
  
Erik furrowed his eyebrows in thought, an inner turmoil that E could almost feel himself. These were things he hadn’t known until it was too late- but perhaps now there was a chance to make things different. “Why did the problems start here, why wasn't he helped?”   
  
“Because you would’ve left him there, once he refused to join your side.”    
  
“What? Why-”   
  
“Explaining what I was thinking at that moment is pointless, Erik. I understand the error of my ways, and I now know why I cannot allow you to make the same mistakes. It will ruin everything, we’ll continually lose everything unless we change what happened here. I won’t let this opportunity go to waste.”   
  
It was only when Erik let out a sigh that E was reminded how close they were to one another, mostly because he could feel the younger’s breath on his cheek when he let out that sigh. Why was he still this close anyway? Was that blood on Erik’s lip? Without thinking, E moved his finger to trace over where Erik’s teeth had dug into his lip, presumably from when his head had collided with the wall of the school. E hadn’t exactly been forgiving in that aspect, but he wasn’t really trying to hurt him. He’d only wanted to get his point across, to make Erik see the reality of the situation. He’d done that, he assumed, with how the spark of a fight was gone from Erik’s eyes.

His finger smeared the blood over the skin and before he knew it, Erik’s lips had closed around his thumb. E’s breath caught in his throat, eyes leaving Erik’s lips in order to look into his eyes. What was he doing? He could see Erik seemingly coming to his senses, quickly pulling back with a dark flush over his cheeks. Did he really look like that when he blushed? E could feel the scrape of his teeth when he pulled back, raising an eyebrow at how quickly Erik’s face turned pink. A brief reminder of his adventures with Charles during that time in his life made a smirk come onto E’s lips, watching as Erik swallowed thickly and tried to stumble his way through an excuse.

“I… I apologize, I wasn’t thinking and I shouldn’t have-”

Without waiting to hear any more feeble excuses, E slid his thumb back between Erik’s lips, watching the way they closed perfectly around it. He could feel a low groan resonate through, only confirming what E already knew. They’d liked having the reigns taken away every now and then, specifically by Charles and only him. There weren’t many people they could put their full trust into, but Charles had accepted them the moment they’d met in that water. And Magda, bless her heart, she didn’t fully understand how screwed up his sense of trust was. Especially now that her and Nina were gone. The pang of hurt resonated through his chest, quick to be chased away by the fact that Erik had  _ flicked his tongue  _ against E’s thumb. He wanted something more, for whatever odd reason, but who was E to question their poor mental stability? 

E pulled away for a brief moment, enough for regret to start flashing over Erik’s features. Maybe he regretted what he’d initiated, it didn’t matter now. He grabbed the younger by the hair once more, pushing him back against the wall and kissing him hard. Just the way they preferred it, rough and demanding, not even giving Erik a chance to get any dominance. He knew himself well, after all. He swiped his tongue over Erik’s lower lip to demand entrance, getting a tangy taste of iron in the meantime. He must’ve bitten down on it rather hard, and E’s unforgiving kissing wasn’t helping. Oh well, it wasn’t really that big of a concern right now.

The moment that Erik allowed E’s tongue entrance, the hand in his hair tugged lightly, just enough to crane Erik’s neck back and cause a bit of pain to course through his scalp. They’d always found more pleasure in the situation if pain was mixed into it, though it had to be a perfect mix of the two. And who better to deliver on that than someone who knew him perfectly? It’s only when they break away for air that E can get a good look at his younger counterpart, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. He looked absolutely disheveled, hair a mess and lips red with a mixture of swelling and his own blood. It was a good look on him, he could see why his Charles had spent a good time admiring him whenever he was in such a state. It made his chest feel heavy, shaking off the thought because that was why he was here, to fix things. This… this was just a bonus.

“Tell me what it is you want from me.”

Erik swallowed thickly at that, attempting to smooth his hair back to seem more in control. He wasn’t. But he sure as hell was stubborn. Instead of giving an answer, Erik stayed silent, deciding to simply drop down to his knees instead. He looked up at E expectantly, a soft chuckle leaving the older. He wanted to be stubborn as they always had been- fine. He’d let it slide, for now. There’d be plenty of time to break that stubborn attitude later. Wait, what? There would be? He ignored the thought as Erik looked up at him, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. He can already see by the look on Erik’s face, the display of dominance is something he finds hot. It wasn’t as if they’d ever been opposed to taking the reins, but it was nice to let go sometimes. 

Erik’s hands weren’t particularly timid when they reached up to undo E’s pants, but they weren’t as confident as they would’ve been if he were Charles. Which was understandable, it was one of the few people he’d ever come to fully trust. It didn’t take him long to get E’s pants undone, swallowing nervously as he looked up at his older counterpart. There was no reason to give him instruction- he knew exactly what he liked anyhow, didn’t he? He kept his arms crossed as a reminder of who was in control here, and by the way he could see Erik’s cock straining in his pants- he was enjoying it. What a situation they’d gotten into, turned on by one another. Maybe it would be considered narcissistic, but E was too touched-starved to care. 

The press of Erik’s tongue to E’s cock made him exhale a shaky breath, already semi-hard in his hand. He bit down on his lip to suppress pathetic moans, not wanting to come undone so quickly. He was supposed to be in control here, but goddammit if the warmth of Erik’s tongue didn’t send jolts of pleasure through his body. How embarrassing, they hadn’t even really started. When E believed he’d gained a bit of his composure, he dared to look down at Erik at the exact moment his tongue got a little bolder. A clean stripe all the way from his balls, up the underside of his shaft, to the tip, followed by Erik’s lips  _ finally  _ closing around it. E couldn’t suppress the way he shivered a little, hips twitching forward when he felt the tip of Erik’s tongue pressing into his leaking slit. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like at this point, hadn’t had time to indulge in anything since Apocalypse. But god, he wouldn’t last long at this rate. 

A choked moan left E’s lips when Erik took more of him in his mouth, all the way to the base just how Charles had taught them. They hadn’t become proficient overnight, that was for sure, but Charles was a patient teacher. The thought made him grit his teeth, giving one experimental push of his hips forward. Not enough to reach trigger Erik’s gag reflex, but with the tears that were welling up in the younger’s eyes- it was damn near close. He smirked down at him, fingers intertwining in his messy dark hair before him. He could see the reason he’d kept it somewhat grown out, Charles had always liked to do the same. And he really enjoyed it when-

A tug on his scalp had Erik groaning around the cock in his mouth, sending shockwaves through E at the same time. His breathing was unsteady and uneven, biting into his lower lip whenever Erik flicked his tongue  _ just  _ the right way or when those bright eyes looked up to meet his own. There was an underlying pain in them, there always would be, but they were still so  _ bright.  _ He hadn’t lost all there was to lose yet, he could still be saved from the horrors that awaited. E gripped Erik’s hair harder, guiding his movements without even noticing it. And since there was no objection from the younger in front of him, he figured he should keep going. Every little thing Erik did was perfect, making E’s toes curl and his breathing more and more jagged by the second. Of course, he’d flick his tongue just the right way, suck with just the right amount of pressure that was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

“I can’t-” E was cut off by another groan when Erik hummed around his cock, gripping his hair tighter and thrusting down his throat. If it was enough to make Erik gag, E didn’t notice, blindly chasing his own pleasure because he was  _ righttheresoclosejustalittlemore- _

“Fick!”

The German accent in E’s voice was thick, shoving his cock to the back of Erik’s throat as he came with another drawn out moan. Erik didn’t seem to mind, swallowing like the good slut that he was even when some of it spilled out the corner of his mouth. E was panting heavily now, pulling back and looking down at the mess he’d made of his past self with a slight grin. Why did he feel so damned satisfied in seeing him like that? He didn’t take into account that he’d cursed fairly loudly, that the moan that followed after wasn’t quiet either. And they were against the school, which wasn’t empty by any means. It was night, most were probably asleep but it was still risky to have fought out here in the first place. Not to mention fuck. There were only a few moments of silence between the two, Erik licking his lips and trying to stand before an all too familiar voice filled both of their minds.

_ Well, well, what do we have here? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I get to the threesome? Writing is hard, so let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta get through the angst before we can get to the smut, am I right :')? Let me know what you thought, feedback is appreciated but not necessary. I already have Chapter 2 ready, so let's get to the porn with feels.


End file.
